Baby Sitting Adventures with the Launters!
by EdwardCullenlover18
Summary: This is based on Taylor Lautner who plays Jacob Blake. 17 year old Lexi Chase needs a job while her mom is in the hospital when she gets a call to babysit Makena Launter. What happens when a paparazzi finds Taylor, Lexi, and Makena walking around?
1. Character Information

I thought I'd try something new to write. This isn't really Twilight related but it might end up being Twilight. In case you don't know Taylor Lautner is the guy who plays Jacob Black in the movie Twilight.

Characters

Lexi Chase- 17 years old

Makena Lautner- 10 years old

Taylor Lautner- 17 years old

Rob Pattison- 20 years old

Robin Takes- 17 years old

Jacob Takes- 18 years old

Jessica Takes- 9 years old

Mrs. Chase- 42 years old

Mr. Chase- past away 3 years ago

Joan Takes- 42 years old

Kevin Takes- 45 years old

Deb Lautner- 43 years old

Dan Lautner- 44 years old


	2. Chapter 1 Got a job

I thought I'd try something new to write. This isn't really Twilight related but it might end up being Twilight. In case you don't know Taylor Lautner is the guy who plays Jacob Black in the movie Twilight.

Babysitting Makena Lautner

Chapter 1

Lexi POV

My name is Alexandra Chase although I go by Lexi. I'm short because of my mom and I have brunette hair that I tend to die a lot, I have blonde highlights. I have bangs pushed to the side. My hair is slightly wavy and goes down to the middle of my back. My eyes are blue like my dad's and they change color depending on my mood, the weather, and what I'm wearing.

My mom's is in the hospital because she is in a comma. My father died three years ago. I'm only 16 and I needed a good paying job. That's how I found the Lautner's. I put an ad in the newspaper and I got a call the day the paper ran that article.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Alexandra Chase?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes, this is. Can I help you?" I said into the phone.

"Yes, I'm Deb Lautner. Saw your ad in the paper and was wondering if you could start tonight to see if your what we are looking for. Well we really want to see if my daughter Makena likes you. She doesn't really get along with babysitters." Deb said.

"That's fine. I've babysat plenty of children. What time?" I said.

"Can you come at 4:30p.m?" She responded.

She told where she lived and we shortly hung up. I was currently staying with my friend Robin's house. I didn't want to stay there forever that why in the ad mentioned living there like a nanny. Robin's mom is my mom best friend since high school. So her mom is my second mom also my godmother.

I went downstairs to find Joan and Jacob. Joan is Robin's mom and Jacob's her older brother but also my boyfriend.

"I got a job tonight. They're going to see if it works out tonight." I said.

Jacob grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on his lap when I tried to walk by.

"You already got a call?" he asked.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Who said I was going to let you leave." He whispered.

Jacob began to rub my back making me go crazy for him.

"I have to go to Jessica's game I'm already late." Joan left.

Jessica was Robin's little sister she is 9. Robin and I are 17 and Jacob's 18. He brought me upstairs to his room and we made out for so long. Then we went for a walk and talked about things. Then we made it to our secret spot and made out again. After that we went out for ice cream.

While we getting ice cream a guy who was about 5'9" tan skin and black messy hair. Came to the ice cream shop with some guy who had bronze messy hair who was 6'2" with paler skin than the boy next to him. The black haired one looked at me and gave me the sexiest smile that I returned. Then Jacob came back with the ice creams for us.

We walked back and soon everyone returned when we were watching TV. I couldn't stop thinking about the dark haired boy at the ice cream shop. Before I knew it, it was four fifteen I had to go.

"Good luck." They all said.

"Thanks bye." Jacob wanted to drive me but I insisted on driving myself.

I got into my Mercedes that my dad left for me. I knew the way because once my mom and I got lost trying to find Pizza Town. I drove up to the gate and told the guard my name and he let me in. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Deb I believe opened the door for me.

"You must be Lexi. I'm Deb. Come on in I'll show you around and then take you too meet Makena." She said to me.

She showed me the main level and giving me important numbers to know. She told me to order pizza from Pizza Town. She told me a little about Makena. They had an elevator in their house and a grand staircase. She said there are three floors not including the basement.

"Taylor that's Makena's brother or my son. Is the same age as you. He's going out tonight with a-a-a friend." She was keeping something from me but I'm sure I'll find out soon.

"Okay, I'll go get Makena. Go ahead and sit on the couch and turn on the TV here's the remote" She said and headed up stairs.

I was watching TV when someone opened the front door.

"Mom, I'm home Rob and I will be in the living room." A boy called.

That must be Makena's brother Deb mentioned. I suddenly got nervous because I was in the living room.

"Should have gotten her number. She's all your talking about all afternoon, I heard a guy say.

"Makena are you in the living room?" I heard another man say.

"No I'm not." I heard a little girl say. I guess that was Makena.

The boy with bronze hair walks into the room with the black haired boy behind him holding Makena. The boys from the ice cream shop, all of our mouths fell open except Makena's.

"Holy sheep." The black haired boy said. I'm guessing that's Taylor.

I knew what he was going to say but then he realized Makena was there. I knew it was Taylor because he looked like Makena. So that made the other boy Rob.

"I see you've met Lexi." Deb came in.

"My babysitter. Mom I told you I don't need a babysitter." Makena said.

"Babysitter? Who said anything about a babysitter I'm going to be your big sis for tonight." I said saving Deb.

Deb mouthed a thank you to me and I nodded. Taylor looked relived like Makena was going to throw a fit.

"I always wanted an older sister!" Makena squealed.

"Ah. Makena you're going to make me deaf." Taylor said putting Makena down.

"Sorry." she said. Then ran over to me and jumped on the couch next to me.

"What are we going to do tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know we'll see." I responded.

"Hi I'm Taylor and this is my friend Rob." Taylor walked over and shook my hand.

"Hi I'm Lexi. Hi Rob." I said shaking his hand then Rob's.

"Hi nice to meet you Lexi." Rob said.

"Okay we have to head out what are you doing tonight Taylor?" De said.

"Well Seth called and had to cancel." Taylor said.

Then Rob's phone rang. "Excuse me," he said.

He left the room and Deb and Dan left. So Taylor was standing awkwardly near the couch while Makena was thinking about what to do.

"Where you at the ice cream shop early?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I was. Was that you I saw?" I said

"Uh, yeah that was me," he said.

"I know I want you to see my room." Makena said.

We walked upstairs and she was showing my all her toys. Wow she had a big room. She loved my outfit so much that she had me picking out her outfit for tomorrow and her pajamas.

I was wearing my new heels because I was only 5'2". I had pink skinny jeans and a black tank top with sparkles on it. The outfit really brought my great figure from my volleyball, dancing, and cheerleading. I coached a cheerleading team Makena's age group, loved that and that I could cheerlead.

"I always wanted to try cheerleading." She told as we sat on her bed.

I was doing her hair that was one of my things I could do good and loved also. I've done people's hair for money too.

We were interrupted by a low knock on the door.

"Makena its me." we heard Taylor say.

"Come on in," Makena said and he opened the door, "Lexi is doing my hair."

"You can be next." I said jokingly.

"I'll pass, Rob had to go. Do you want me to order the pizza for you." Taylor said.

"Sure put it under Chase." I said.

"Is that your last name?" Makena asked.

"Yeah, just like Dr. chase from the show House." I said.

"I love him. He's my favorite." Makena said.

"Me too." I said.

"Oh so blonde is your type." Taylor said.

"Not really it varies. I think the hair stands out to me the most. Also British and Australian accents make me want to listen to them talk for hours." I said.

"Rob, Taylor's friend it British. His name is Robert Pattison." Makena said.

I heard that name before. He was in Harry Potter goblet of Fire. Robin made me watch them. They were interesting I found his character really attractive.

"I thought I heard a little accent." I said.

While I did the rest of Makena's hair Taylor came and sat next to me on the bed. We all talked and decided on plain cheese pizza. We all loved Pizza Town and were going to go in my car to pick it up.

**Hope you liked it. Let me know by reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 2 pizza dreams

Chapter 2

Lexi Pov

"What kind of car do you have Lexi?" Makena asked.

"A Mercedes Benz." I said.

"That's a nice car." Taylor said, "Pizza will be ready in ten minutes so we better head out now."

"Okay my car is parked out front unless someone moved it." I said.

"Patrick will get it. He's like our butler but only when mom and dad are out." Taylor informed me.

"Oh good to know." I said.

Patrick brought the car around for us and I drove there he way there making easy conversation with Taylor and Makena. They stayed in the car while I walked in to get the pizza. When we got home we eat the pizza on the back porch. I got along great with Taylor and Makena. We stayed out there till after the sun set. Taylor got a phone call and was in his room talking on his phone.

Makena needed to get her pajamas on because she loved to watch movies in her pajamas. Taylor also warned me that he tends to fall asleep during movies. Makena ran out of her room when I was coming to knock n her door and we ran into each other. We both started cracking up.

"Can we watch Barnyard?" Makena asked.

"Of course." I said.

Half way through the movie Taylor came down and sat next to Makena. He watched the rest of the movie with us but he looked frustrated from his phone conversation. Makena fell asleep on me toward the end of the movie. Taylor carried her upstairs and I followed behind him.

When he laid her in her bed she woke up.

"Taylor, Lexi don't leave me." She said almost in tears.

"What's wrong Makena we'll just be downstairs." I said.

"Mommy and Daddy aren't home yet and they usually lay with me till I fall dead asleep. I can't fall asleep unless I have two people laying with me." Makena said now she had sniffing noises.

Taylor and I looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Please." She begged.

That's what made us go over to her. She laid in between us and fell back to sleep. I felt awkward lying on someone's bed that I didn't really know who they were. But also that Taylor was on the bed too. Taylor Lautner that name sounded filmier. He looked like the guy from Cheaper by the Dozen 2, what was that kids real name. When I look over to see what time it was I saw Taylor staring at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"You look exhausted. Are you?" He whispered back.

"A little. How about yourself." I responded.

"A little tried nothing unbearable." He said, "When are you leaving?"

"When your parents get home they said. Then if everything goes well I'll be back and living here." I said to him.

"Really?" he said with hope in his voice.

"Yeah." I said and yawned.

We continued to talk about a lot of things. Strange enough I was able to talk about my mother it felt good to let it all out. I never really liked to talk about her not even to Robin. When I looked at my phone it was midnight and I had 12 texts from Jacob. Talk about a little clingy. Major problem though I can't drive after midnight because I haven't had my license long enough.

**Thanks for the review and everything else. Hoped you'd liked it let me know by reviewing. Sorry about any spelling mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 3 Figuring It Out

**Sorry for not updating recently but here's the next chapter.**

"Oh crap oh no I'm dead. How am I going to get home?" I didn't realize I was talking out loud but I was.

"I can't call Jacob because his curfew is at midnight, Joan is asleep by now and so is her husband. I can't drive home it's too late and I could get arrested. Oh no what do I do?" I was still having a whisper argument with myself and completely forgot Taylor was there.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" He suddenly asked interrupting my out loud and metal arguments.

"It's past midnight and I'm not aloud to drive past midnight because I got my license recently." I was about to start crying.

"I can drive you Lex." He said. Aw he's sweet and hot too. Wait back track I did not just say he's hot I have a boyfriend that should be the only guy I find hot.

"What about Makena we can't leave her?" I remembered her suddenly.

"Oh yeah I didn't think about that."

"Me either because if she wasn't the case I would let you drive me. Taylor help I don't know what to do." Then I started crying I don't even know why.

I felt Taylor on my side of Makena's bed scooping me into his arms and across his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder. Then he placed my legs on both sides of his waist, which made me neverous for a second there. But then he used his arms hold me up as he carried me out of Makena's room. I really didn't think he was this strong to carry me so easily; it was as if I was as light as a feather to him.

Taylor somehow was able to open a door with out putting me down and barely jingled me around. I felt him sit on something but I didn't look up I just kept crying terribly. If my mom was out of the hospital she would have been able to pick me up but she couldn't. That thought made me cry harder and I could tell that worried Taylor because I felt him stroke my hair. I also felt something on the top of my head but I ignored it I mean why would he kiss the top of my head, I don't really know him. For a while he whispered comforting words to me and I began to calm down because he was really believable.

"Thanks Taylor, but I still don't know what I'm going to do because it's even later now." I sniffled a little. I was happy Taylor still hadn't let go of me because I had a feeling if he did I would break out crying again.

"Don't worry Lex, my parents will let you stay overnight I mean they already love you I can tell." Taylor told me.

"How can you be sure of that? They just met me just like you we've only known each other for a few hours." I was so freaked out right now I couldn't think straight.

"I know when they like someone and when they don't. You made a good first impression they won't have let you watch Makena if they didn't like you. Trust me out last babysitter was horrible she leaked so much to the press that we had to move and change all our numbers."

"That's terrible Taylor. Wait the press?" I was so confused now.

"Yeah the press. Haven't you ever seen _Cheaper By the Dozen Two_?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah my best friend's little wanted to see it so bad because she liked the guy who liked the character played by Alyson Stoner. I have to admit I did think that guy was hot. She has a picture of him on her wall I think she kisses it ever night before she goes to bed." Oh no Robin's little sister is going to kill me when she finds out I told someone that.

All Taylor did was laugh, which made me feel the need to defend her because she was like my own little sister. I would have done the same for Makena too if it were her we were talking about.

"Well she only a little kid and you can't judge her by that. When I was little I had a crush on Johnny Depp and I made a wedding album of me and him but I grew out of it." Did I seriously just say that?

"Oh that's cute. It's not that I'm judging that girl it's weird to think people are in love with me when I don't know them and they don't know me." Taylor said.

"Wait WHAT! Omg you're the kid from _Cheaper By the Dozen Two._ That's so embarrassing you don't even know it." I said finally getting why he was laughing.

"Yeah I kind of am. So you really think I'm hot." He said to me jokingly.

"Yeah now I'm really embarrassed. So changing the subject what could I wear though for sleeping clothes and for tomorrow. Since we don't want the _press_ to see me wearing the same clothes then they get the wrong idea. Just kidding, but seriously what could I possibly wear?"

"You can borrow one of my T-shirts because I don't mind. Plus for tomorrow I have some store on speed dial were I can request anything and it'll be here by morning I promise. Unless you want to give the press the wrong idea." He laughed at that and I couldn't help but join in.

"Thanks so much Taylor you're a great guy." I said.

"Oh and don't forget hot." We both laughed hard at that and I had tears from laughing to hard, I'm glad he could laugh at my comment about him.

"You can have my bed because our guest room isn't done yet and I'll sleep on the couch in the living room." Taylor said after we stopped laughing.

"I can't kick you out of your own bed." I said.

"Of course you can. What kind of guy would make a lady sleep on a couch." He replied.

"Really I don't mind the couch besides I have trouble sleeping at peoples houses for the first time because of my mom." I had to tell him that.

"In that case you need a bed not a couch and how about this to make you more comfortable I'll get an air mattress and sleep right next to my bed to make you more comfortable sleeping tonight."

"I guess your not going to let me have it any other way huh?" I said to tired to argue otherwise I would have.

"Yep you should know I can be stubborn." He said with a quick laugh.

"So can I but I'm to tired to do anything right now."

"Then I'll get you some pajamas and a toothbrush we keep for guest like yourself."

"Thanks again"

"It's no problem. Anything for you." With that he went to his closet and found me a T-shirt that went down to my mid-thigh and a toothbrush.

I couldn't believe he had a bathroom in his bedroom and I walk-in closet it was like heaven. While I brushed my teeth and my hair I heard him mumbling into a phone ordering clothes for me I guessed. I wondered if he could actually order the right size without asking me. I didn't worry though about it, I just needed some sleep really badly. After I decided on a shower and got ready for bed, Taylor already had the air mattress set up and was all changed. Let me inform you he only had his pants on and I saw hiss amazing eight-pack. I looked away quickly before he could catch me staring.

"I used the other bathroom to get ready." He informed me.

"You have two bathrooms in your room?" I was amazed at this point.

"No, there's one in the hall."

"Oh, sorry I'm a little sleepy can you tell?" I said

"A little."

I was sort of forced to sleep in Taylor's bed while he took the air mattress, although his bed smelled amazing just like his colon that was so good. I fell asleep easily knowing Taylor was right below me. But suddenly I started crying from a nightmare of my mom not being able to fight off the cancer long enough to get better for a while. That's when I felt something…

**Review to find out what is happening. Sorry it took so long to update please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Morning Already?

Taylor POV

I heard Lexi crying and I don't know what took over my body. I was suddenly climbing onto my bed and wrapping her tiny body around me like I was her father. I couldn't help but love the way her body felt up against mine. She hugged me tightly and stopped sobbing. I rubbed her back in comfort and stroked her long hair.

I'm glad I'm single but Lexi might not be. Someone as tiny as her needs a big guy to protect her. My luck she has a boyfriend twice my size after I gained all muscle for New Moon. Suddenly Lexi stirred and moved even closer to me and her hair tinkled my face. I tried hard not to giggle like crazy. I'm very ticklish so I did have to laugh and it didn't even wake her. Before I knew it Lexi was asleep in my arms and so was I.

Lexi POV

I dreamed of Taylor coming into his bed to comfort over a nightmare I had about my mom. I must have a wicked good imagination because I think I could actually feel his arm around me and the other hand stroking my hair. For some reason in my dream I curled even more into him and squeezed harder.

I woke up and my eyes had to adjust a little bit to the sun shinnying in through the window. When I looked up I looked into the eyes of Taylor Lautner.

"Oh god we didn't. No, no, no but I don't remember. Oh god." I blabbed out loud.

"No Lexi we didn't I swear on my life." Taylor whispered knowing what I implied.

"Ok good." I said.

"I heard you crying and I guess it was automatic for me to come and comfort you and I fell asleep." He explained when I gave him a questioned look for why he was in the bed with me.

"Oh so my dream was really happening that's weird." I told him.

"You dreamed you were crying and I came to comfort you?" He looked at me now with a questionable look.

"Yeah I do it all the time when I cry in my sleep. I can't explain it it's almost like I'm awake but still sleeping." I informed him.

"Taylor? Lexi? Anybody? Where are mom and dad?" We heard Makena call from the hall probably.

"Makena?" Taylor called back.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"One minute ok?" He responded.

"Ok but only one minute." She said.

"Hide in the bathroom and run the water and I'll get dressed." Taylor whispered to me.

"Oh yeah that's great and when I come out with no clothes on it'll send Makena crying to your parents that we did it." I whispered back.

"She probably doesn't even know what that is. Besides I had the maid put the clothes for you in there. I'll tell her you slept in the living room and I came down to wake you up to take a shower. She'll buy it I swear." He whisper snapped.

"Okay fine." I ran to the bathroom and quickly put on the water.

I heard Taylor open the door for Makena.

"I can't find mom and dad." She said and it sounded like she's been crying her voice was hoarse.

"Well let's check the messages to see if they called." He responded.

"Did Lexi stay overnight?" She asked.

"Yeah she slept in the living room and I had to wake her to take a shower in my room so the water running in the hall wouldn't wake you." Taylor lied and I heard him kicking the air mattress. Probably under his bed so Makena won't see it.

I heard the message machine turn on. I changed into the clothes Taylor order for me and wrapped a towel around my head and turned off the water. I brushed my teeth with the toothbrush Taylor gave me to buy time to make them think I was drying off. I looked at the clothes labels, Chanel. Oh Robin's family will defiantly notice the difference from my aeropostale clothes to designer ones. Especially because it was a cute little sundress and I was wearing shorts and a tank top yesterday. I decided to read all the text from Jacob and listen to my voicemail. There were too many messages I had stop after 10 and walked out of the bathroom.

When I walked out the message from their parents came on…  
**Sorry for taking so long I thought I already updated this chapter but I really didn't.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Call

Lexi's Pov

"Taylor, Lexi, Makena we are so sorry we didn't come home last night but your grandfather has had a heart attack. Your father and I had to leave the party early when we got the call from your grandma. He's resting now; they said he'd get better this time. Hopefully the surgery will work but with his age they never know." I heard their mother's voice break then because it was making her upset to talk about. "We are at Saratoga hospital if you could get here as soon as possible. If Lexi is still there ask to drive her car or call a limo, if you use Lexi's car drop her off home first. I love you both, see you soon." The message ended.

I looked over at Makena and Taylor to see them both crying. My grandfather also died of a heart attack but he had minor ones before that. I didn't have any grandparents left but I could see that they loved theirs. I slowly walked over to them.

"I'm so sorry you guys. Can I drive you to the hospital it's the least I could do. Taylor you should not be driving under theses circumstances. I can't let you call a limo when I'm right here to help." I spoke softly to them.

Taylor look up from hugging Makena and I could see it in his eyes he needed someone else there for him. He couldn't take care of himself and Makena at the same time. I needed to drive them to their grandfather. Taylor didn't have to ask for me to the answer.

"Let me call my friend's family to tell them where I'll be. Makena get ready and Taylor get whatever you need before we go. We'll go through McDonalds' drive through for breakfast. Everything will be fine. When your grandpa sees you there it will give him strength to get through that surgery because love is the best medicine. Trust me I've been there." I told them.

I went over and gave them both a big hug. Then I hugged just Makena in a bear hug before she left to change. I turned to see Taylor with his back to me trying to hide his face from me. I still went to stand in front of him and give him a hug too. That's when he starting crying on my shoulder until his cell phone rang two minutes later.

"Taylorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Why haven't you called meeee?!" I heard a whiny voice say through his phone.

"Selena, I can't deal with this right now. I have other things on my mind." Taylor said into the phone.

I walked out the door to give him privacy and to make my own phone call. But not before I heard him arguing a little that he was not thinking about leaving her for Victoria. Wow someone is afraid of competition.

I dialed Robin's home phone when I was down stairs and hoping Robin would be the one to pick up.

"Hello?" A very tired Jacob said into the phone. Crap I was hoping he wouldn't pick up but he did.

"Hi, Jacob. It's Lexi. Sorry I haven't called but-" he cut me off there.

"Oh so your phone does work." He sounded angry now.

"Yes it does. Listen there's been an emergency." I tried to explain.

"What does someone have to go the hospital? How could you not call me back? Are unable to dial a phone and suddenly your cured? Or are you cheating on me?"

"Would you shut up for one second and get over yourself I can explain before you accuse me of cheating on you?" I yelled into the phone not even hearing Makena and Taylor coming down stairs.

"What could have possible happened that you couldn't come home or call me?" He yelled back at me.

"Well Jacob something did happen that I need to take care of. The parents didn't come home at all last night so I needed to stay with Makena and Taylor because it was already past midnight and something could have happened. In fact something did, we just found out that their parents are at the hospital because something happened to the grandfather. Now I'm going to drive them there because it's the right thing to do. Plus I'll probably get the job and be able to move away from you. We are through Jacob. I don't want to deal with you anymore. I'm hanging up now!" I finally snapped at him and hung up.

"Are you guys ready!" I yelled up the stairs.

"We are right here silly." Makena said behind me.

I turned to see them staring at me with tears still in their eyes from the news but also pity for me in there to. I sighed because they had to hear me yelling at Jacob.

"Who's Jacob?" Makena asked.

"My now ex-boyfriend. So ready for a road trip?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Yup and I grabbed your purse for you and your other clothes." Makena said and handed me my stuff, and headed to the door.

Taylor saw my hesitation and put his hand on the small of my back so he could guide me toward the door. I wrapped my arm around him and we supported each other toward the door. Then Makena went up to Taylor and he picked her up with one arm and held her there while I put my head on his arm that held me up a little.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him.

"I will be with you and Makena with me." He whispered back, "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine as long as you don't let go until I have the seat supporting me." I joked back but he still held me tighter after that.

We made it to the car and Taylor put Makena down without letting go of me. I don't know how that's possible but it worked. Makena went to the seat behind the passenger's side.

"Are you okay sitting by yourself in back Makena?" Taylor said.

"Yeah." She responded quietly.

"Well if you want Taylor to move back there I'll pull over so he can switch seats." I told her since she still look upset.

"Or even Lexi could sit with you." Taylor added.

"Okay." She agreed and got inside.

"I'm fine sitting up front by myself you know." I told Taylor.

"I figured that but if I can't stay strong how will she? Plus who knows if you're alright." He told me.

I got into the car and saw Makena struggling with the seat belt. She looked so cute with the look on her face and she grunted and mumbled how stupid it was. I had to keep my laugh to myself it was too cute. I looked out the passenger window to see Taylor staring at something in the distance. I looked over to see Selena Gomez getting out of the limo as the gate opened. How'd she'd get in I have no idea.

I rolled down the passenger's window to ask Taylor something because he looked pissed.

"Everything okay Taylor?" I asked.

"I just don't want to deal with her right now." He told me.

Finally Selena reached us and also looked pissed and was glaring at Taylor.

"I told you I couldn't talk right now." Taylor said.

"I can see why so you can run off with your other girlfriend." She snapped.

"Lexi is not my girlfriend she's going to be Makena's babysitter. Right now I need to get to the hospital and my parents have my car so Lexi is bringing Makena and me there." Taylor explained.

"Sure why are you going to the hospital and why aren't your parents home?" Selena questioned Taylor.

"My parents had to go to bring my grandma to the hospital because that's where my grandpa is because of a heart attack."

"Why couldn't I bring you?"

"Because Lexi was already here watching Makena but then my parents called saying my grandpa wanted to see us before his surgery." Well at least was sticking to the main truth but it's better if he doesn't go into detail.

"You know being your girlfriend-"

"I need to get going because it takes awhile to get there and his surgery is in an hour. Now your not dying because I didn't call you so I can deal with you later." Taylor said and got in my car before she could say anything else.

What was with the relationships today? Is there a full moon or something?


	7. Chapter 7 Hospital

**Sorry guys my computer died so now I give you the new chapter!**

For a half hour we drove in silence as Makena listened to her Ipod and Taylor look as though he could cry and I awkwardly stared out the window. Then some girl drove by us wearing a cooked turkey hat on her head and we all broke the silence from laughing.

"I want one of those hats to make people laugh and smile." Makena Said.

"If you find one in a store you can get one and I'll buy it for you." Taylor said to her.

I couldn't help myself from picturing what Taylor would look like in one and started cracking up at the thought. Makena asked what's so funny so I whispered it to her and she laughed. Taylor wouldn't stop asking what we were laughing so finally I told him.

"I think you should wear one of those hats Taylor!!!!!!" Makena and I started laughing all over again and Taylor joined in this time.

Before we knew we were there after naming different people that would look funnier in different styled hats. Taylor pulled the car in to the parking lot of the hospital in the way back. Makena started crying as soon as Taylor and I got out of the car. She 's never been in a hospital since she's been born Taylor whispered to me. He grabbed her out of the car and picked her up. He pretended to be strong for her but I could tell he was upset too. I grabbed the hand he wasn't using to hold Makena. He looked at me with gratefulness with tears in his eyes. I put my head on his shoulder for more comfort too.

We walked into the hospital like that until Taylor had to go the front desk. He handed me Makena who calmed a little now. I whispered comfort words to her until Taylor walked back over.

"I got the room and a nurse is going to direct us there, they'll let you in the room too Lexi even though he's in ICU."

"I'll stop in but if you don't mind I also like to visit my mom too." I said.

"Okay that's fine. Here you can give me Makena back if you want."

"I'll walk." She said but she still grabbed both our hands.

The nurse came to bring us to the room and there was a ton of hallways and turns we took there was no way I would find the way back myself. We did however pass my mother's room and my eyes teared up. I quickly yipped the tears away and kept walking. This must be another way to get to her room. We moved down five more doors and stopped at the room. The nurse knocked on the door and the parents walked out. They quickly hugged Taylor and he whispered something to them and they hugged me telling me that I have to pretend to be their daughter. Then they scooped up Makena and the dad held her and didn't put her down. The nurse took that as her cue to leave.

They warned Makena about how their grandpa looked with all the cords hooked up to him. I saw Taylor looking at the floor and moved closer to rub his shoulders a little because I knew how he felt. He grabbed my hand when we walked into the room. Makena had her dad put her down and asked her grandpa if she could go up with him on the bed. He let her climb up and she hugged him and didn't let go. Taylor dragged me over and hugged his grandpa with the arm that wasn't holding my hand.

"Taylor who's this lovely lady?" His grandpa asked. "She sure is cuter than the nurses taking care of me." That made me blush.

"Dad this is Lexi, consider her apart of the family now." Dan said.

"She's my new big sister." Makena said.

"It's look like she's Taylor's girlfriend too it's a win, win for both of you." Their Grandpa said.

"Oh stop it Frank your embarrassing Taylor and Lexi. It looks to me as though they're friends." The grandma said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lexi I'm Catherine Dan's mom."

"The pleasure is all mine, should I call you grandma and grandpa?" I made everyone laugh when I said that.

"If you want to." Frank said.

"All right then I will. If you'll excuse me I'd like to visit my mom if that's all right with you guys and give you some time alone." I said.

They all nodded and Taylor walked me out. "If you need me I'll be five doors over okay." I told Taylor he nodded.

"Thanks for everything Lex." Then he hugged me tightly for a while until we heard someone coming down the hall.

I waited for Taylor to go back in the room and then headed to my mom's room. A nurse was in there but it was just Leslie who I usually see. She smiled at me when I walked in I could tell my mom was asleep so I won't be in there long.

"Hello Alexandra, your mother just fell asleep but I won't wale her up." Leslie said.

"I wasn't planning on it. When is her surgery scheduled?" I asked.

"Later on today I had a feeling you'd be by today. Your lilies came in earlier this morning they're really pretty Lexi."  
"Thanks, lilies have always been her favorite." I responded.

"Well I'll let you be alone with her for a few minutes."

"Thank you I'll be done soon." I replied.

I sat down next to my mom and held her hand for a little bit. Then I said a prayer and kissed her on the forehead and left. I didn't want to disturb her while she slept. Leslie was coming back when I came out and she just smiled and went into he room next store. I left to the other direction to the waiting room close by. I saw Taylor and Makena there when I walked in the room.

"Hey guys." I said to them quietly.

"Hey we're just waiting for our parents to come back out then we can leave and pick up your stuff and head on home." Taylor said.

"Mom and Dad said you can stay with us forever!" Makena said.

"Okay I'll just bring what I need for now and can get the rest later." I responded.

I sat down next Taylor and he leaned his head on my shoulder and I placed my head on top of his. He had one arm around me as I held his hand. Makena sat on Taylor's lap and we watched all the nurses, doctors, and visitors walk by us. Some would stare at Taylor since he was a movie star and all and others glared at me probably over jealous but I didn't care. Then I saw people I recognized and I didn't really want to see one of them.

"Lexi, why didn't you tell us you were coming to visit your mom?" Joan said.

I looked at Robin and Jessica as they stared opened mouthed at Taylor and me. Jacob was there and he glared at the both of us. Kevin was oblivious as usual but Joan didn't miss a beat.

"I didn't exactly plan on coming here but someone in their family is sick and I had to drive them." I responded.

"So that's why you didn't come home last night. Well aren't you a good kid. I was going to see your mom before her surgery if it's not to late?" Joan replied.

"No, she might still be asleep though I might not be here when you get back we're leaving soon. Oh and I'll being picking up a few things and staying over at the Lautners' tonight."

"Okay come on Kevin the kids can wait here so we don't get in trouble for too many people in a room." Joan was making that up she just wanted to give Robin and I some time to talk.

I stood up awkwardly and pretended I wasn't just sitting with Taylor in a sort of intimate way. Robin and Jess finally shut their mouths but Jacob didn't stop glaring at Taylor. He needs to get over himself sometimes couldn't he see Taylor was crushed.

"Hey Guys why'd you come with your mom and dad to see my mom?" I asked.

"Nothing to do since you never came home. Did you sleep with Taylor and that's why you broke up with Jacob. Not that I wouldn't break up with my brother for Taylor Lautner!" Robin whispered to me.

"No, I didn't and I'll talk you later about the details this is not the right time or place to talk about that." I whispered back. I felt a tug on my jacket and turned to see Makena rubbing her eyes. She reached her hands up and I picked her up. "Makena this is my best friend Robin and her little sister Jessica, Robin, Jess this Makena."

"Hi Makena. You are just the cutest little girl I've ever seen." Robin said.

"Thank you you're pretty like Lexi." Makena said.

"Hi Makena." Jess said.

"Hi Jessica." Makena said.

"Where did Jacob go?" Robin asked us.

"I don't know." We all responded at the same time.

"Where'd Taylor go Makena?" I asked.

"To show Jacob where the soda machine is and to tell mom and dad we're leaving soon." Makena responded.

Robin and I looked at each other knowing that Taylor and Jacob would not be just getting soda.


	8. Chapter 8 Where'd they go?

**Sorry guys for the long wait but hopefully I'll have no more problems with the computer (knock on wood.) Thanks for sticking with my story.**

Robin and I left Makena and Jessica in the waiting room and heading in the direction Makena told me they went. We kept winding down the hallway by following our instinct. Then we heard the yelling manly coming from Jacob. Okay it was only coming from Jacob from what we heard. We were about to walk into the parking lot when I grabbed Robin's arm to stop her.

"Robin, if they start fighting how are we supposed to stop them have you seen the size of them compared to us?" I said.

"Lexi as soon as they see us trying to break it apart they'll stop because no one wants to hit a girl. If that doesn't work you'll flash them and then they'll pause." She responded

I wrapped my arms around my chest as soon as she said that because I would never do that and she knows it. "Relax I was just kidding. I don't think they'll start fighting but they will if we keep stalling." She said.

But we were too late they already started fighting. My guess Jacob started it because he's always been like that in an argument with another guy. From what I saw though Taylor was winning. It was just like the scene from Dirty Dancing when Johnny beats up Robbie. Taylor throws him to the ground and is just about to punch him in the face when I scream. "STOP IT!"

Taylor looks at me with such meaning like he didn't want to fight Jacob but he had to defend himself. He then turns back to Jacob, who was still being held by his shirt by Taylor, and says "You're not worth it." He drops his shirt and walks toward me. Jacob catches my eye and I have to look away. Robin runs over to see if Jake's okay and Taylor pushes me lightly back inside. He just continues walking next to me without saying a word to me. Eventually he grabs my hands and stops me. I look up at his face and it's perfectly okay?

"I'm sorry Lex he just got the worst to come out of me. I wasn't going to fight him when he called you a… anyways it doesn't matter he shouldn't bother me again. But still I know I upset you and wanted to apologize for my behavior." Taylor said to me.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I know how he is. Hey wait you said he called me something. What did he call me?" I asked.

"Does it matter it was rude and uncalled for."

"I think it matters. Wait he called me a slut didn't he? He thinks I slept with you, well I sort of did but not the way he thinks, and he thinks that's why I broke up with him."

"Can we just forget about it?"

"Yeah come on I just want to get out of her and get my stuff and take a nap." I responded.

We walked back to the waiting room to find Jessica and Makena playing with stethoscopes. When they looked up they came running over with pure excitement on their faces.

"Hey look what we found aren't they cool!" Jess said while Makena nodded frantically.

"They're pretty cool alright now why don't you go put them back from where you found them. Oh and make sure to clean them off too." Taylor said.

They ran away to go put them away while chatting up a storm. Taylor and I walked back to our original seats and sat down. Taylor went right back to being upset again and I couldn't seen to keep my eyes open and soon enough I fell asleep.

**Taylor's POV**

By the time Makena came back with Jessica, Lexi had fallen asleep on my shoulder. That Robin chick and stupid s.o.b. Jacob hadn't come back yet. I didn't care because I didn't want to see him anyways. I did get him pretty good, I'm glad Lexi should up or I might have actually hit him. I wonder what's taking my parents so long to come back. I know they were staying here but shouldn't I leave with Lexi and Makena. I then heard Makena yawn next to me.

"Taylor, when are we leaving?" She asked me as she crawled into my lap.

"I don't know I'm waiting for Mom and Dad to say when it's okay to leave. I would go ask but Lexi is asleep right now and I wouldn't want to wake her." I said.

As if on cue Jacob and Robin come into the waiting room and Lexi wakes up from her 10 minute nap. Robin came and sat next to Lexi and Jacob sat next to Robin as if to be as far away from me as possible. He did manage to give me a glare before he sat though what a dumb ass.

"Was I asleep long?" Lexi asked.

"Just ten minutes but we're going to be leaving soon anyways, so you saved me from having to carry you to the car." I joked.

That made her and Robin laugh because we all knew I could carry her easily. Jacob just huffed loudly to let us know he wasn't amused. For that Robin elbowed him in the ribs hard and he complained. My mom and grandma then came down the hall to say goodbye. My grandma even hugged Lexi goodbye as a subtle hit to tell me she approved of her. I picked up Makena as Lexi said bye to her friend and sister. I saw that she ignored Jacob completely and on purpose. Then when we were out of their sight she grabbed my hand and gave it a supporting squeeze.

**Lexi's POV**

The drive to the Takes' house seemed to go by faster than the way there but then again I fell asleep again but I felt bad making Taylor drive both ways. Taylor woke me up when he could figure out which way to go since he's never been to their house. I got him there just fine though.

Makena was watching a movie on her portal DVD player so she stayed in the car. Taylor helped me get the heavier things. We both got embarrassed when I had to pack my underwear and he suddenly had to go to the bathroom. Soon enough though I packed everything I would need and fit in the car which wasn't a lot of stuff because I don't pack lightly. I drove this time to their house. The gate guy automatically opened the door for me this time because called and told him I would be here a long time. We all brought in my stuff and left it in the living room till I knew which room was mine or was ready.


End file.
